Mała przysługa
Nazywam się Jim, mam 17 lat i chciałbym Wam przedstawić moją historię. Wszystko zaczęło się wraz z rozpoczęciem roku szkolnego. Mieszkam razem z moją mamą i młodszym rodzeństwem w małym domku na obrzeżach miasteczka. Żyjemy dość skromnie, ojciec wyjechał do Kanady w poszukiwaniu lepszej pracy, a matka jest na zasiłku dla bezrobotnych. Sama musi opłacać moją naukę oraz utrzymać czteroletnią Jessicę i jedenastoletniego Eddiego. Mimo wszystko dajemy sobie radę i jesteśmy kochającą się rodziną. Nasze szczęście nie mogło trwać wiecznie. Jak już wspominałem, był początek września. Po naprawdę ciepłych wakacjach nadeszły deszczowe dni. Uczęszczam do Liceum w pobliskim mieście. Od naszego miejsca zamieszkania prowadzi tam tylko jedna droga. Wiła się ona poprzez sosnowy las i była rzadko używana. Praktycznie nikt z niej nie korzystał, ponieważ mało kto w naszym miasteczku miał potrzebę wyjazdu. Na co dzień dojeżdżam do szkoły jedynym autobusem, który kursuje tą drogą. Prócz mnie, z owego środku transportu korzysta tylko jakiś starszy pan mieszkający jeden dom dalej ode mnie. Zapewne dociera on w ten sposób do pracy. Do miasta jedzie się 30 minut, nieco gorzej mam z powrotem. Po zazwyczaj długich lekcjach nie mam czym wrócić do domu. Ale nie widzę w tym większego problemu. Idę pieszo tą samą drogą którą przemierzam rano. Zajmuje to oczywiście więcej czasu, ale przecież jakoś trzeba wrócić. Jest piątek, wreszcie skończyłem lekcje. Zacząłem zakładać buty w szatni. Zwróciłem wzrok na okno, na moje nieszczęście ujrzałem czarne chmury oraz krople deszczu osadzające się na szybie. Wstałem z ławki, zapiąłem kurtkę i wymaszerowałem z budynku nie wiedząc jeszcze co mnie czeka. Lekki deszcz nagle przemienił się w ulewę. Z małym zażenowaniem postawiłem pierwsze szybkie kroki w kierunku lasu. Jak zawsze, szedłem przed siebie patrząc pod swoje nogi, nie zwracając uwagi na nic wokoło. Minąłem jedynie szarą gazetę. Na chwilę przystając, zauważyłem, że znów piszą o tym zaginionym chłopaku. Nie przejąłem się tym zbytnio. Lubiłem chodzić patrząc na moje stopy, w ten sposób czas wędrówki wydawał mi się o wiele krótszy. Będąc już w połowie drogi zdarzyło się coś nieoczekiwanego. W rowie po boku ulicy zauważyłem coś, co niespokojnie się szamotało. Najpierw me oczy uchwyciły ruch krzaków, lecz podchodząc bliżej można było dostrzec posturę człowieka. Mówiąc dokładniej, chłopak w moim wieku. Siedział on tyłem do mnie. Chaotycznie się trząsł, zapewne z zimna. Przecież było oberwanie chmury, a on miał na sobie tylko jakieś cienkie, podarte ubranie. Nie zwlekając dłużej podbiegłem do tajemniczej postaci. Przyklęknąłem na lewe kolano i spytałem odruchowo czy nic mu nie jest. Słysząc mój głos, opanowanym ruchem odwrócił się w moją stronę spoglądając swymi czarnymi oczami. Poczułem się jakby przeszyły mą duszę na wylot. Jego skóra była nadzwyczajnie blada, przerażało mnie to trochę. Był chudy i wyglądał na anemika. Po krótkiej chwili doszedłem do siebie i postanowiłem spytać go o imię, ewentualnie mu pomóc. Przecież nie mogłem zostawić go samego pośród niebezpiecznego lasu! Flegmatycznie wypowiadając słowa, przedstawił mi się jako Jasper. Opowiadając co nieco o sobie wydawał się dziwnie spokojny. W sumie nie powiedział mi on niczego przydatnego, tłumaczył się ciągle, że nie pamięta niczego. Nie łudząc się na poznanie prawdy, zaproponowałem mu schronienie w moim domu. Trochę ryzykowałem, ale uznałem to za właściwe. Był trochę zaskoczony, ale na jego twarzy widziałem lekki uśmieszek. Zgodził się bez wahania. Pomogłem mu wstać i zarzuciłem jego chudą rękę na moje barki. W ten oto sposób doszliśmy do domu, lecz trochę nam z tym zeszło. Zapukałem do swych drzwi. Byłem bardzo zmęczony, mokry od deszczu i zlany potem. Mój nowo poznany towarzysz wydawał mi się niewzruszony przebytą przez nas drogą. Otworzył nam mój młodszy brat, który stał razem z moją siostrą. Gdy tylko ujrzeli Jaspera przerazili się nie na żarty. Dziewczynka wybuchła płaczem na cały dom. Moja matka słysząc to wybiegła z kuchni sprawdzić co się stało. Gdy zobaczyła bladego jak ściana chłopaka, rzuciła mi pytające spojrzenie. Zaprosiła nas do środka i wzięła mnie na stronę. Była ciekawa kim jest nasz gość. Kiedy wytłumaczyłem jej wszystko od początku, zrozumiała czemu przyszedłem do domu tak późno. Prawdę mówiąc był już wieczór. Powiedziałem Jasperowi, by poszedł do mojego pokoju i na mnie poczekał. Ja chciałem jeszcze chwilę porozmawiać z mamą o dalszych losach spotkanego chłopaka. Kiedy skończyłem rozmowę z matką, sprawdziłem co dzieje się u mnie w pokoju. Wtedy zobaczyłem, jak on bawi się z moim rodzeństwem. Trochę mnie to zdziwiło, bo sam rzadko się z nimi bawię. Jasper widząc jak uchylam drzwi, wycedził przez zęby, że mam "miłego brata i siostrzyczkę". Nie wiem czumu, ale zaniepokoił mnie sposób w jaki to wszystko powiedział. Chyba jednak ich nie polubił, bo brzmiało to dość ironicznie. Wyprosiłem dzieciaki z pomieszczenia, ponieważ chciałem dać gościowi suche ubrania. Coś we mnie pękło. Gdy spojrzałem na to, co wyjąłem z szafy, złapał mnie żal. Postanowiłem powiedzieć nieznajomemu, że nie mam niczego innego. Pokiwał tylko głową i zabrał ode mnie koszulkę i podziurawione spodnie. Gdy po zamknięciu drzwiczek szafki znów odwróciłem głowę w jego stronę, stał jak wryty dziwnie się we mnie wpatrując. Wtedy rzekł... "Czy nie pragniesz mieć więcej pieniędzy?". Nie chciałem się zbytnio rozgadywać o mojej sytuacji finansowej, ale potwierdziłem, że tak. Jasper sięgnął do kieszeni swoich spodni i wyjął zwinięty rulonik mokrych banknotów o dużych nominałach. Rozbawiło mnie to trochę, gdyż nie sądziłem, że te pieniądze są prawdziwe. Miło było jednak z jego strony, podziękowałem mu. Kiedy się przebierał, odwróciłem się tyłem i sprawdziłem czy podarunek nie jest fałszywy. Wtedy serce mi stanęło. Tu było prawdziwe dziesięć tysięcy dolarów! Nie wiem kim on jest, ale zaczął mnie on coraz bardziej zastanawiać. Słyszałem tylko, jak wyszeptał do mnie: "Jesteś mi teraz winny jedną przysługę..." Z zamyśleń wyrwała mnie moja mama, która wołała nas na obiad. Dziś był on jakoś późno. Weszliśmy do kuchni i usiedliśmy przy skromnie nakrytym stole. Ona, podając każdemu porcję, zaczęła wypytywać Jaspera, czy nie zechciałby skontaktować się ze swoimi rodzicami. Domyśliłem się, że chodziło jej o nasz jedyny w domu telefon, telefon stacjonarny. Nasz gość przystał na naszą propozycję, lecz dopiero po obiedzie. Gdy wszyscy skończyli jeść, zostałem sam z moją mamą i Jasperem. Ona także chciała z nim porozmawiać. Przepraszała go, za taki skromny obiad. Zaczęła zwierzać się odnośnie naszej sytuacji w rodzinie. On tylko stał, słuchając co mówi kobieta. Po chwili patrzył jej prosto w oczy i zadał pytanie: "Czy chciałaby pani zjeść coś lepszego?". Po chwili znów wyjął z kieszeni coś, co mnie zastanowiło. Był to kupon dla całej rodziny do drogiej restauracji w mieście. Moja mama wzięła prezent i tak samo jak ja, zastanawiała się pewnie nad jego prawdziwością. Z uśmiechem na twarzy podziękowała mu i zaprowadziła do telefonu. Chłopak nie sprzeciwiał się, więc zapewne pamiętał jakiś numer. Kiedy zaczął wykręcać pierwsze trzy szóstki numeru, dosłownie w tym samym momencie rozszalała się burza. Usłyszałem tylko uderzenie pioruna i w całym naszym domu zgasło światło. Pewne było, że przywrócą prąd dopiero za parę godzin. Zważając na to, że było już późno, postanowiliśmy przenocować u nas Jaspera. Miał on spać ze mną w pokoju, gdyż nie mieliśmy za dużo miejsca. Staliśmy we trójkę w ciemnościach i usłyszałem cichy szept: "Jesteś mi teraz winny dwie przysługi..." Moja mama poszła się kąpać, a ja w szufladzie znalazłem pudełko świeczek. Zapaliłem pare i wraz z moim gościem położyliśmy się na swoich miejscach u mnie w pokoju. Chwilę z nim rozmawiałem. Rozgadałem się z nim na różne tematy. W sumie to było nawet fajne, że rzadko się odzywał, ponieważ ja mogłem opowiadać o wszystkim ile chcę. Przez to, że mieszkam w takim miejscu, raczej nikt nas nie odwiedzał, a ja sam nie mam zbyt wielu znajomych w szkole. Gdy zacząłem opowiadać o moich ambicjach, wspomniałem o chęci bycia sławnym i lubianym. Mówiłem o tym, że chciałbym w moim życiu coś osiągnąć. Wsłuchując się w me słowa, potwierdzał wszystko krótkim "mhm". Po chwili zapadła niezręczna cisza. Już chciałem coś powiedzieć, jednak to on ją przerwał. "Czy chciałbyś być tak bardzo sławny?". Nie miałem pojęcia, co on zrobi po usłyszeniu mojej odpowiedzi. Przecież nie może wyjąć sławy z kieszeni, jak zawsze to robił. Nie zważając na moje myśli odpowiedziałem stanowczo... Tak. Wtedy chłopak uśmiechnął się bardzo dziwnie i zdmuchnął z istnym spokojem świeczki. Leżałem tak chwilę i zastanawiałem się nad wszystkim, gdy nagle usłyszałem: "W takim razie dobranoc... Jesteś mi teraz winny trzy przysługi" Byłem zmęczony i przekonany, że będę spał do południa. Myliłem się... Obudził mnie cichy głos Jaspera. Nie byłem pewny, czy słyszałem go tylko w mojej głowie, czy naprawdę coś powiedział. Usłyszałem, że spełniłem przysługi, które byłem winny. Wtedy rozejrzałem się i byłem bardzo zdziwiony. Nigdzie nie widziałem Jaspera, a ja sam znajdowałem się na środku przedpokoju. Moje mięśnie bolały tak okropnie, lecz nie przeszkodziło mi to we wstaniu na nogi. Nie wiem czemu, ale w kieszeni mojej pidżamy miałem kupon do restauracji i gruby plik banknotów. Byłem trochę zaniepokojony, więc poszedłem do pokoju mojej mamy. Nigdy nie zapomnę tego, co tam widziałem. Moja mama leżała w kałuży krwi z widelcem wbitym w jej tętnicę szyjną, z której wciąż wypływały krople szkarłatu. W przerażeniu cofałem się, zapragnąłem stąd uciec, jednakże potknąłem się o coś. Gdy mimowolnie spojrzałem w tamto miejsce, chciałem zwymiotować. Potknąłem się o własną siostrę! Próbując przewrócić ją na plecy i sprawdzić czy żyje, jej głowa urwała się z trzaskiem od tułowia i potoczyła się w moją stronę. Z obrzydzeniem odskoczyłem, gdy głowa zatrzymała się przy moich stopach. Jej małe oczka pełne strachu i bólu rzuciły mi swe ostatnie spojrzenie. Nie mogłem tego wytrzymać, pobiegłem w stronę drzwi wejściowych. Przystanąłem na chwilę słysząc miarowe kapanie. Przede mną znajdowała się plama krwi i kawał różowego mięsa. Spodziewałem się najgorszego. Doszło do mnie po chwili, że są to organy. Spojrzałem w górę i zobaczyłem mojego brata przybitego gwoździami do sufitu. Z jego rozdartego brzucha zwisały jelita i pozostałości po wnętrznościach. Nie wytrzymując napięcia, zwymiotowałem prosto na leżące dookoła bebechy. Nie spodziewając się, w domu zabrzmiało głośne pukanie do drzwi. Wybuchłem płaczem, schowałem moją twarz w rękach i wtedy zdałem sobie z czegoś sprawę. Na moich dłoniach znajdowała się skrzepnięta krew. Słysząc mężczyznę, wiedziałem już, że to policja. Tak, przecież krzyczeli dobijając się do mnie! Odrzuciłem racjonalne myślenie i z desperacją zacząłem uciekać wychodząc przez okno w łazience. Pobiegłem w las. Przedzierałem się przez ostre gałęzie drzew i kamienie. Nie zatrzymywałem się. W pewnym momencie zrobiło mi się słabo. Przyspieszyłem, gdy zobaczyłem z oddali znaną mi jezdnię. Będąc przy niej wpadłem w głęboki rów uderzając się w głowę. Straciłem przytomność, a gdy się obudziłem na drzewie powiewał szary skrawek papieru. Zdjąłem go i sądząc po dacie, minął tydzień. Zadziwił mnie nagłówek, który mówił przecież o moim domu! A do tego napisane tam było, że zaginąłem. Dobre sobie. Gdy odwróciłem się znów w stronę ulicy, stał przede mną chłopak w moim wieku. Już o niczym nie myślałem tak jak wcześniej. Nie miałem do czego wracać. Pragnąłem tylko, by ktoś podzielił mój los. Gdy chłopak zapytał się mnie, czy wszystko jest ok, potwierdziłem. Nie wiedziałem co mu powiedzieć, więc po prostu wydusiłem z siebie że niczego nie pamiętam. Skłamałem, gdyż był on moją ofiarą. Przedstawiłem mu się, w końcu na imię mam Jasper. ---- Źródło: Przysługa. - Straszne-historie.pl Pierwszy raz słyszałem tą pastę na kanale "Polish Creepypasta" i uznałem, że jest genialnie wykonana. Tytuł różni się od oryginału, gdyż na CPW jest już pasta o nazwie "Przysługa". Kategoria:Opowiadania